


Идеальная пара

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gunplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Мэгги обещала трахнуть Алекс своим пистолетом, Алекс не против





	Идеальная пара

«Нельзя заключать пари с Мэгги», — подумала Алекс.  
  
Такие мысли приходили к ней каждый раз, но каждый раз она повторяла ту же ошибку и позволяла азарту взять над собой верх. Потому что ее невеста обычно предлагала именно то, чего хотелось и самой Алекс. Пусть она могла и не признавать этого.  
  
Именно потому Алекс сейчас сидела на диване в своей квартире, широко расставив ноги, и задумчиво смотрела на то, как Мэгги водила глоком по ее телу. Пока только по животу, заставляя судорожно его втягивать. То, что пистолет разряжен, не успокаивало — слишком прочно были вбиты выучкой рефлексы. Видишь, что на тебя направлено оружие? Не расслабляйся!  
  
— Ты все-таки не шутила, — сказала она вслух, — когда обещала выебать меня своим пистолетом, если окажешься права, а я ошибусь.  
  
Ее джинсы и футболка валялись под журнальным столиком, вместе с обувью и кобурой, в то время как Мэгги была полностью одета. Спасибо, что хоть ее фантазии об инопланетной пушке Алекс так и остались в теоретической плоскости. Та была намного шире, больше и разрядить ее — или хотя бы поставить на предохранитель — не получилось бы.  
  
Алекс судорожно отогнала мысль о том, что она не против рискнуть и  _так_. Возбуждение и без того накрывало ее горячими волнами, а от воображаемой картинки внутри все запульсировало.  
  
Черт, Алекс всегда знала, что у нее странные фантазии, но не думала, что найдется кто-то, кто сможет вытянуть их на поверхность.  
  
— Если не хочешь, — начала Мэгги, поднимая сосредоточенный взгляд на Алекс, — мы больше об этом не заговорим.  
  
Алекс улыбнулась.  
  
— Конечно, я хочу, Мэгги Сойер. Как ты можешь в этом сомневаться?  
  
И, чтобы Мэгги не решила, будто бы это сарказм, накрыла ее руку своей и сама направила глок внутрь себя.  
  
Ладно, это не было приятно… по крайней мере, не сразу. Тянущее чувство, смешанное с болью, несмотря на то, что Алекс начала течь, стоило Мэгги коснуться ее тела прохладным металлом в первый раз. Но в этой неправильности было что-то важное, что-то  _соответствующее_. Они обе не вписывались в рамки, обе не подходили всем предыдущим, что у них были, но подходили друг другу.  
  
Мэгги придвинулась и поцеловала ее, ловя стон. Ее рука, которую все еще держала Алекс, была горячей и напряженной.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала Алекс и сжалась, ощущая, как холодный металл внутри нагревается. — Как же я тебя люблю.  
  
Мэгги рассмеялась и уже без понуканий двинула пистолет внутрь, потом потянула на себя и снова толкнула вперед — в медленном, сводящем с ума ритме.  
  
Потом Алекс будет ругаться, морщиться при ходьбе и отмахиваться от обеспокоенной Кары.  
  
Потом Алекс будет смотреть задумчиво на свою пушку, и тогда от нее начнет отмахиваться, уже с легким ужасом, Мэгги.  
  
Потом Дж’онн будет выразительно вздыхать и закатывать глаза.  
  
Но это все потом, а сейчас мир перестал иметь значение, ведь остались только они двое и их оружие. Что могло быть важнее?


End file.
